Reincarnation is Tricky
by Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis are reincarnated but don't know it. Not til one day when they all meet up again in college. They start to get memories and then realize what is going on. Let's see what happens now. Being a student and a reincarnated person can't be easy. Come with me to find out.


**Hi low everyone. So in this fanfic the Amis are going to meet in college. Little do any of them realize that they have met before. In a past life. What happens as they begin to remember things? Well. Things get hectic. Let's find out what happens now. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Sophie pov_  
I was moving into my flat with my twin brother. We were going to have three more flatmates but we didn't know them. I was the probably the only girl. It was something I was long used to.  
"What is it?" Aaron asked me as he was driving.  
"Nothing." My twin gave me a look.  
"Sophie Katherine Enjolras. You are lying."  
"Fine. I'm just nervous. Aren't you?"  
"Nope."  
"Liar." I muttered. Aaron glared at me.

As we were moving in a young man came in. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.  
"Oh. Hello."  
"Hi." Aaron nodded in greeting and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm Sophie. This is Aaron or rather Ras." I said teasing my twin. He pinched me hard and went back to work. I pouted and rubbed my arm.  
"I'm Combeferre." I smiled and shook his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you. Sorry about Ras. He can be a little stubborn and temperamental sometimes." I heard Aaron snort.  
"And you are what exactly dear sister?"  
"And he speaks." I said turning around with a smirk. He rolled his blue eyes and went into his room. I chuckled and turned back around.  
"Do you need any help? I'm pretty much done."  
"If you don't mind helping I would love some help." I smiled and nodded my head.

After we got everything ready I fixed some tea. While we were talking two more people came in. Luckily one was a girl. The girl had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The boy had red hair and green eyes. She seemed to be relieved that there was another girl. She bounced over.  
"Please tell me you are one of my flatmates and not just visiting your boyfriend." I laughed.  
"I'm living here. And he isn't my boyfriend. We just met."  
"Sweetie. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Anyway. I'm Fey. Or that's what I go by. This is Feuilly."  
"Sophie. And this is Ferre. I'm gonna get Aaron so he can meet you two."  
"Aaron?"  
"My twin brother and the last flatmate you have to meet." Fey grinned.  
"Well then. How about I come with you since I need to see my room anyway." I chuckled.  
"Sure. Oh you can just room with me. I was so worried I was going to be the only girl as always."  
"Same. Nice to know there is another girl here."  
"Definitely. Come on."

After showing Fey to our room I got Aaron.

We all got to know each other when Fey spoke up.  
"What is everyone studying?"  
"Law." Aaron said.  
"Oh me too."  
"I'm studying medicine." Ferre said.  
"What about you?" I smiled.  
"I'm actually a double major. Psychology and law."  
"Wow. That must be difficult." I shrugged.  
"Not horrible."

That night I was getting ready for bed when Fey came bounding in.  
"So. What is it like having a twin brother?"  
"Fun and exhausting. Do you have any siblings?"  
"I wish. I am an only sadly." I laughed.  
"Don't worry. Sometimes being an only can be nice."  
"Well we can be sisters now." I smiled.  
"I would like that. I never had a sister."  
"Well you do now."

I fell asleep that night with dreams.

 _I was fixing myself in male clothing. I sighed for the millionth time.  
"Keep sighing like that and you'll stress yourself out." I turned to see my twin brother standing there.  
"You don't have to come this time." I shook my head.  
"I'll be fine Julian. Don't worry. Besides Fey will be there also as will Ferre and Feuilly. I_ _'ll be fine. And you'll be there to help me."  
"Still..."  
"Julian. Don't worry." He sighed and smiled.  
_

 _We were preparing to build the barricade. I was nervous. I hope this went well._

I startled awake. What was that? I looked to see Fey wide awake. She and I shared a look.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. It was like it was a memory or something." Fey said. I nodded.  
"Let's go to sleep." I nodded my head and laid down. Without a word Fey came over and laid down next to me. I smiled and pulled her closer feeling protective of her.

The next morning we woke up at the same time and got ready. This was going to be interesting.

 **A week later**  
A week had passed and the dreams had only gotten worse. Now I could clearly see faces. They were my brother and our new roommates and some other friends we had made. What was going on? I went to the library to do a little research on the events I remembered.

I went to the French History section and looked through books. Something caught my attention. I paled and checked the book out. I rushed to the flat.

Once I entered I drew Fey aside.  
"What's up?" I handed her the book.  
"Read this." She read it and paled.  
"This is...how...I mean how can we...we can't...can we?"  
"I don't know Fey. But it is the only logical explanation I can come up with."  
"The June Rebellion was a long time ago and in a completely different country than the one we are living in. And I have never heard of it before."  
"I know. That is why I did some digging. I found that one of the groups was a student led group. The Amis de'l ABC. I found their members. Take a look at the names." I handed her the list. She paled.  
"Oh my god. How?" Just then Combferre, Feuilly, and Aaron came up.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Combferre took the list and looked. He paled.  
"How is this possible?" I explained everything.  
"Wait. You have been having dreams also?" Aaron asked. I nodded. Combferre pushed his glasses up. Suddenly I got a major headache. I crouched down holding my head. Aaron bent down and held me.  
"Phie?"  
"I'm fine."  
"The hell you are sister! What is wrong with you?! Thinking I wouldn't notice!" Memories came flooding back at those words. I fainted.

When I woke up Ferre was next to me holding my hand and stroking my hair.  
"Ferre?" He looked up and sighed with relief.  
"Phie. You're awake." I nodded my head. He came over and sat on bed.  
"Ferre. What..."  
"Don't talk." He leaned over and kissed me. My eyes widened with shock then I closed them and relaxed. He pulled away and put a hand on my cheek.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you also Ferre." Just the Feuilly came in. He came over and got on the bed without a word. He curled against me.

In our old lives Ferre, Feuilly, and I had been in a relationship.

I sank into his embrace and Ferre squeezed my hands.  
"We were reborn." I nodded my head.  
"Seems like it." Then I realized something.  
"If we remember...oh no..." Right on cue I heard noises. I fell back and groaned. Ferre sighed and pushed his glasses up while Feuilly shook his head.  
"They haven't changed at all." Ferre stated.  
"Let's go before the burst in here."

 **Okay. Done with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos.**


End file.
